fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus (or T-Rex) is the highlight of the mod. It is a carnivore, therefore it should be fed some sort of meats. They need to be in kept in a cage made out of iron or stronger because they can break things weaker than iron. At birth they will run away from you, but when they are older, their eyes go red, and they are ready to have you for lunch. If you approach them when they are younger than three days the dinosaurs will not eat. When they are older than three days they become hostile. Apperance Tyrannosaurus Rex is light brown in colour, and has darker brown stripes down his back. It has a large head, short arms and a long tail. Once it matures, its eyes will go a fire-engine red but once tamed will return to normal. Background Information Tyrannosaurus Rex (Meaning "Tyrant King" or "Tyrant Lizard") was first officially and named in 1902 by Barnum Brown when he found AMNH 973 (Dynamosaurus), but the first ever specimen was Manospondylus which was found in 1892 by Edward Drinker Cope. The name Tyrannosaurus was put in place when Paleontologists found that the Dynamosaurus Imperiosus and Manospondylus Gigas ''fossils were nearly exactly the same. Since then there has been around 31 fossil specimens found, Sue (FMNH PR2081) being the largest at 12.3m long and 4m tall at the hips. ''Tyrannosaurus was one of the largest land carnivores of all time; the largest complete specimen, FMNH PR2081 ("Sue") measured 12.3 metres (40 ft) long, and was 4 metres (13 ft) tall at the hips. The neck of Tyrannosaurus rex formed a natural S-shaped curve like that of other theropods, but was short and muscular to support the massive head. The forelimbs had only two clawed fingers, along with an additional small metacarpal representing the remnant of a third digit. In contrast the hind limbs were among the longest in proportion to body size of any theropod. The tail was heavy and long, sometimes containing over forty vertebrae, in order to balance the massive head and torso. To compensate for the immense bulk of the animal, many bones throughout the skeleton were hollow, reducing its weight without significant loss of strength. Tyrannsaurus was the first known Tyrannosauridae dinosaur. The main dinosaurs in the family are; *Tarbosaurus *Albertosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Gorgosaurus Life Stages Baby (<3 Minecraft Days) *Keeps away from player (So don't stay close to it or it will keep escaping and never hunt) Teenage (3 - 5 Minecraft Days) *Will not aknowledge the player. Mature (>6 Minecraft Days) *Breaks any blocks that are blocking its way (It can break blocks that weaker than iron blocks) and will become hostile. *In the newest update, the Tyrannosaurus only turns hostile at 17 Minecraft days old. However, in older updates it becomes hostile at 6 MC days. Tamed *Won't destroy houses. They only destroy trees after tamed. *Won't attack player. Dimesions New Born *2 blocks in length. *1 block in height. 1 Day (1 Warm) *4 blocks in length. *1.5 blocks in height. 2 Days *5 blocks in length. *2 blocks in height. 3 Days *7 blocks in length. *3 blocks in height. 4 Days *8 blocks in length. *4 blocks in height 5 Days *9.5 blocks in length. *5 blocks in height. 6 Days *200 blocks in length. *6 blocks in height. Gallery Category:The Dinosaurs